


Litany

by HeartEyes4Mariska



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Hot, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rimming, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyes4Mariska/pseuds/HeartEyes4Mariska
Summary: In the midst of a Summer heatwave, Amanda comes over to Liv's place. The kids are at the pool - but the adults are going to get wet, too.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Kudos: 23





	Litany

**Author's Note: There is no lead-up, or angsty story for this one. This was literally just smut that I had flying around in my head, and I wanted to write it for you guys.**

**Trigger Warning: Anal sex**

**Rating: Explicit**

**Spoilers: None**

**Litany**

The city Summer heat had been cloying. Even what breezes there were had been warm, bringing little to no relief when it collided with overheated skin. Manhattan was a Shakespearean tempest, baking under a relentless sun with everyone seeking what respite they could. Noah had practically begged to go out, Olivia relenting only when Lucy suggested meeting up with another nanny and going to the neighborhood pool and splash pad.

The temperature, however, played no part in any deliberation when Amanda arrived – she and Liv simply stripped the bed to the top sheet, collapsing naked in defiance of their sweltering.

When the lovemaking was over, they reclined lazily in the bright afternoon. Amanda had pulled a pillow under her arms, resting on her stomach, head turned to Olivia. The brunette had opted to remain on her back, her dark skin glistening with sweat. She was still wearing a strap-on, but nothing else, as she caught her breath.

"What're you thinkin'?" the Southern blonde drawled.

"I'm thinking I wanna do that again," Liv smirked.

"You're not gonna give a girl a chance to rest, huh?"

Olivia rolled and planted her hands on either side of Amanda, leaning over the slope of her back and letting the ends of her hair tickle skin as she placed kisses on her shoulder. "Probably not," she mumbled. She let her hand trace the entire line of Amanda's spine, down to her tailbone, where she scratched her nails over the globes of Amanda's ass. Rollins moaned and pushed into Liv's touch. Switching gears, Olivia teased the tip of her finger lightly into the crease of the cheeks, stroking gently.

Immediately, Liv felt Amanda tense with apprehension. Stopping, she rolled back and fixed her gaze on her younger lover. "Have you ever . . . ?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Amanda snorted. "I've _clearly_ slept with more men than you have."

"Mm. Didn't like it?"

"I – " the blonde exhaled, shrugged, "I dunno. It was just a thing they wanted; it didn't happen often."

"You've never tried it with a woman partner," Liv mused. Amanda shook her head. "Well, do you think you'd like to? It could be a very different experience."

Rollins squirmed gently on her pillow, then dipped her chin in consent. Olivia moved back down the bed, her palms grazing, then squeezing Amanda's ass again. When she was sure that she'd relaxed, Liv leaned in, nipping what seemed to Amanda a hundred tiny bites all over the places her hands had been. Goosebumps swept her skin, and she began to groan softly, urging her pelvis into the mattress.

Alternating her bites with small flicks of her tongue, Amanda felt herself growing wet again. Despite any apprehension, Liv's touch was still like matchstick to wick, heating the blonde from the inside outward. Olivia moved even lower next, parting Amanda's legs at the thighs, and settling between them. Her nibbling bites resumed, moving down the sensitive skin where buttock met thigh, then between. Liv's fingers crept softly up the outside of Rollins' long legs, meeting once again at her ass cheeks.

"You okay?" Liv asked quietly.

"Yeah," Amanda assured, her voice trembling slightly from anticipation.

Olivia dropped her thumbs, using them to squeeze, then spread open Amanda's dewy sex. A bolt of shivering desire shot through Amanda, and she clutched the pillow as her clit throbbed and a fresh surge of desire moved to the apex of her thighs.

"Oh . . . _Lord_ ," she gasped.

Smiling, Liv repeated the motion - _squeeze_ . . . _open_ – then followed by blowing cool air against Amanda's exposed clit. She began twisting in Liv's grip, desperate for closer contact, but Liv held fast. Another breath teased across her trembling pussy, then Olivia's tongue met Amanda's hard clit: flicking, lapping, then engulfing it fully.

"Fuck, 'Manda," she mumbled, "you taste amazing."

Amanda mewled, pushing her pelvis backward, trying to get more of Liv's mouth, Liv's tongue. Determined to make this undertaking as pleasurable as possible, she went all-in, following a final nibble by sinking her tongue into the source of Amanda's flood.

Nothing intelligible was left inside the younger woman – she was driven to gasps as she fisted the pillow in her hands for grounding. " _Ungh_ ," she grunted. It was guttural, wild, and Olivia became aware of her body's echoing want, her wetness dripping, pooling on the sheets as Amanda came, thrusting her head back in an arch of Raphaelite-esque beauty.

As Amanda came down again, Liv kept going. Her thumbs returned, this time put to use spreading Amanda's ample slickness upward, between the cheeks that were pinked from Liv's teeth. She worked her thumb around the tight muscle there, catching her bottom lip in concentration, inundated by her own desire.

"I – ohhh that feels . . . " Rollins licked her lips. "Mm, God that's good."

"I'm glad you like it," Liv smiled, her voice husky with want. "How about this?" Olivia leaned in again, using her tongue to mimic the circles of her thumbs.

Amanda was rocked by the sensation, bolting up onto her elbows, blue eyes flying wide, then screwing shut in amazement. Her mouth rounded into a silent 'O' as she adjusted to the new feeling, struggling with the contradiction: the marriage of pleasure and taboo.

Her clit felt as though it were aflame, but she was too caught up in the sweet, careful process that Liv was revealing, to consider interrupting by stroking herself. "Jesus, _ahh_ , that feels – " Amanda groaned, "incredible!"

At last, Olivia placed the tip of her forefinger against the entrance to Amanda's ass, using the slightest of pressures to slide the tip in . . . out, in and out. She kept this up until Rollins began rocking with it, aiding the entry of the finger by the alternating motion. Soon, Liv was finger-fucking the blonde in earnest, transfixed by the visible twitch of Amanda's clit as she thrust in and out.

"Liv, ungh - Babe," she panted, "I'm going to . . . come . . . again."

Voracious and wanton, Olivia refused to curb her onslaught. Dipping her head again, she added saliva to the mix, then flicked Amanda's clit lightly with a thumb until she climaxed again, shuddering under her hands. When these newest spasms began to abate, Liv added her middle finger alongside her pointer, starting again with gentle pushing. On the heels of this second orgasm, the feel of Liv's fingers against her sensitive opening brought Amanda to all fours, frantic to be filled. In no time at all, she was rocking on Liv's two fingers and growling with pleasure.

" _Yesyesyes_ ," poured out of her, a litany of love and trust.

Even more carefully than during all that had already transpired, Olivia stilled her lover beneath her momentarily, drawing up onto her knees in the space she occupied between Amanda's legs. Liv slipped her fingers between the lips of her own engorged sex, borrowing from the ample pool of arousal and using it to coat her cock. Pressing the head to Amanda's ready ass, she anchored her weight with one hand on the small of Rollins' back, using the other to guide herself home.

Steadily, and with loving care, Liv slid inside Amanda. Her breath came in short, hard pants as Olivia stretched the limits of her restraint.

" _Jesus, Olivia_ ," Amanda gasped, " _Jesus_."

"You haven't seen anything, yet," Liv vowed, as she reached a hand beneath where the strap-on filled Amanda. She slid two fingers into Amanda's inconceivably wet pussy, stroking downward, against the G-spot as her thumb closed over her clit one last time.

No Summer heatwave compared to the heat that built between the two women then, in the sultry bedroom in the fading afternoon. Rendered speechless by the profusion of sensations, Amanda was reduced to belly-deep moans and whimpers of bliss into the long-suffering pillow that was still pressed beneath her.

The strap-on pulled tight, and pushed back with each thrust, catching Olivia's breath with every pang of pleasure that it caused. Amanda sensed the change in Liv, and swallowed hard, finding her voice somehow: "Please, Liv – I want you to come."

She gave in, letting out a shout as relief and bliss crashed through her, setting her hips quaking. " _Amanda_ ," Liv invoked the blonde's name, over and over.

Rollins' third, last orgasm left both women – and the top sheet – soaked. Amanda's thighs quivered like a bow drawn tight as the indescribable, intense peak exploded across every nerve ending. Her pussy, her ass, her thighs, were glistening and sticky with Olivia's hard-won reward. The overhead fan whirred softly, driving the afternoon's warm air down onto their blazing-hot skin.

When Olivia withdrew - unsnapping the strap-on and tossing it over the side of the mattress to the floor – Amanda let her knees go out from under her, crumpling to the bed in happy exhaustion. The two women took long, hot gulps of air and let the world slow down again. Sounds of Manhattan traffic wafted in the open window, and Amanda became aware that she was famished.

"God, I think I'm getting too old for this," Liv said.

Rollins giggled. "C'mon, don't say that," she chided, "we're so good at this!" To punctuate her point, she moved over Liv and kissed her lips, cupping a breast with her hand. The nipple grew hard without effort.

Olivia laughed, fixing her dark eyes on the stubborn, blonde Georgia peach that had run away with her heart.

"Let's get a cool shower and go find the kids. I'm starved!" Amanda said brightly. "I can hear a hot dog out there, callin' my name."

"Mm," Liv nodded, charmed by Amanda's enthusiasm. She let herself be pulled up from the bed, Amanda taking her by the hand. "I much prefer hearing you call mine."

**END**

* * *

[ **Support my work! Buy me a coffee!** ](http://www.ko-fi.com/HeartEyes4Mariska)


End file.
